Dasoku
, 1977 |age = 35 YouTube channel |status = Active |year = 2008-present |NNDuserpageID = 9193089 |mylistID1 = 9258972 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 29710826 |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co38985 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = dasoku25 |partner = clear, Ren, Faneru }} Dasoku (蛇足) is a popular utaite who is known for his deep and lazy-sounding yet smooth voice, and has a slight lisp. He is also apparently rather lazy in real life, which is an endearing trait to many of his fans . He has been uploading song covers since November of 2008, and his most popular solo cover is Senbonzakura, which has over 1 million views and over 37K Mylists. He often collaborates with Ren and they have released one collaboration CD together, 1122. Dasoku is the oldest member of the group √5. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of G.W. Nicolai # Member of √5 # Member of PointFive (.5) # Member of Nem's Garden # Member of GLITTER BOX # Member of Smiley*2 # Member of Smiley*2G # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Ikemen Voice Paradise 1 (Released on June 16, 2010) # Dearest (clear's album) (September 08, 2010) # 4 x 4 with Ren, Mi-chan, and clear (Released on January 25, 2011) # 1122 Album with Ren (Released on November 30, 2011) # Winter Piano Ballads (Released on December ??, 2011) # Kyoku Utattemita 2 (Released on December 31, 2011) # V.A Nameko no CD (Released on July 11, 2012) # Com Nama CD (LOLI.COM's album) (Released on October 10, 2012) List of covered songs (Although my Song has no Form) (2008.11.21) # "World's Crying" (2008.12.08) # "Shounen Ginga" (2008.12.11) # "Polaris" (2008.12.19) # "Roshin Yuukai -Meltdown-" (Nuclear Fusion -Meltdown-) (2009.01.05) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) (2009.01.14) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" (When Our Sleeves Touched, It Felt as Though I'd Known You From a Past Life) (2009.01.17) # "Despair" (2009.01.29) # "Sand Scraper" (2009.02.03) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.09) # "Kokyuu" (Breathe) (2009.02.12) # "Iroha Uta" (2009.02.21) # "Saigo no Joou" (The Last Queen) (2009.03.03) # "Haihahaini" (2009.03.17) # "May 11th" (2009.03.26) # "SPICE" feat. Dasoku and Kazukin (2009.04.29) # "magnet" feat. Dasoku and clear (2009.05.18) # "Cantarella" (2009.06.02) # "Kyouretsu na Iro" (2009.06.02) # "Imitation Black" feat Dasoku, clear, and Valshe (2009.07.18) # "Glare" (2009.08.17) # "Shinkirou no Janna" (2009.09.28) # "Mitsubachi" (2009.10.05) # "Gesshoku Kaiki" (2009.12.07) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.12) # "Fate:Rebirth" feat. Dasoku, Pokota, and Riseha (2009.12.18) # "1925" (2009.12.28) # "Scissorhands" (2010.03.02) # "Blue" (2010.03.04) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.03.10) # "Sakura no Ame" (Cherry Blossom Rain) feat. Dasoku, Amu, Shirokuro, Shouta, Riseha, 31(Miichi), and tonon. (2010.04.10) # "Melancholy of Literary Boy" (2010.05.14) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.16) # "E? Aa, Sou." feat. Dasoku and Ren (2010.06.22) # "///Unknown///" (2010.07.30) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Rate #0822) (2010.08.29) # "Yogoreta Prism" (Stained Prism) feat. Dasoku and Ren (2010.09.24) # Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. clear, Anima, Beeeeige, Pokota, and Dasoku (2010.10.31) # "Rinne" (2010.12.01) # "Poker Face" (2011.01.16) # "Risky Game" feat. Dasoku and Ren (2011.01.23) # "Kagefumi Etranger" (Shadow-Stepping Etranger) (2011.03.10) # "DOGS" feat. Dasoku and Ren (2011.04.12) # "GOLD" feat. G.W. Nicolai (2011.04.15) # "Zaregoto Supiikaa" (Joking Speaker) (2011.05.20) # "Bonus Stage" feat. Dasoku and Ren (2011.05.22) # "Antichlorobenzene" (2011.05.27) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.06.16) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Open and Close, Rakhasa and Corpse) feat. Dasoku, koma’n, Mi-chan, Pokota and Kettaro (2011.07.15) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.09.21) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku) (2011.10.26) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Dasoku and Faneru (2011.10.31) # "Interviewer" (2011.11.08) # "PONPONPON" -Acoustic version- (2011.12.10) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.12.29) # "Icchoume Yukimi Shoutengai" feat. Dasoku and Ren (2012.01.13) # "Lucky Funky" (2012.01.18) feat. Dasoku and Gero (Original with that and Rerulili) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Dasoku and Ren (2012.01.29) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. clear and Dasoku (2012.03.19) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (2012.04.04) # "Setsuna Trip" (Instant Trip) (2012.05.15) # "Kanshou Reflection" (Sentimental Reflection) feat. Dasoku, Tightson and LOLI.COM (2012.05.18) # "Ikasama⇔Casino" (Cheat⇔Casino) feat. Dasoku and Ren (2012.05.31) # "Irony" (2012.06.04) # "Checkmate" (2012.06.15) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-up God) (2012.08.11) # "Perfect Crime" (2012.08.11) # "Yubikiri (Pinky Swear) (2012.08.23) # "Kyuuryuu Retro (Kowloon Retro) (2012.09.09) # "Matryoshka" (2012.10.11) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Dasoku and koma’n (2012.10.25) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.29) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.11.09) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. √5 (2012.11.15) # "Ryuusen Prism" (Streamline Prism) feat. Dasoku and Ren (2012.11.22) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. √5 (Live-action PV) (2012.11.23)}} Commercially Featured Works *"Jet Coaster・Rendevous" **Theme song of the PSP otome adventure game Bakudan Handan **Released on June 14, 2012 *"Never Ending" **Ending theme of the TV anime Kingdom **Began airing (TBA) Discography For Nem's Garden albums see here For PointFive (.5) albums see here For Smiley*2 albums see here For Smiley*2G albums see here For √5 albums see here Gallery Trivia *He has a cat named Moca, which he loves dearly. He regularly posts Moca's pictures on his Twitter, and even used her picture as a background image to his PONPONPON cover.At 1:00 *He also recently acquired another cat, named Fal. *He is half Caucasian and half Japanese. *He is left-handed. *He was born in Hakodate-shi, Hokkaido, and immediately moved with his family to Kentucky, America. He stayed there until he turned three, when he moved to Tokyo. *He likes alcohol and bitter things. *His blood type is O. *He played guitar from middle school and stopped after he graduated from high school. He bought an acoustic guitar again after 16 years. *When he was young, he listened to metal bands such as Metallica and Extreme. *His childhood dream was to be a soccer player because it was the generation of "Captain Tsubasa". *He doesn't cook and often buys convenience store lunches. *He is a big fan of the manga "Kingdom" by Yasuhisa Hara. External links *Blog *Twitter *Mixi Community *Facebook *Official Site *Pinterest Category:NND Male Utaite Category:Smiley*2G Category:√5 Category:PointFive (.5) Category:Smiley*2 Category:G.W. Nicolai Category:Nem's Garden Category:GLITTER BOX Category:Singers with Albums or Singles